Fifty Shades of Peter and Kimi!
by lilnate13
Summary: This is the first time ever doing a M rated of Rugrats and the second time doing a M rated story. This is the story of Peter Albany(TCKing12) and Kimi Finester as they have love affairs. This is not for children! Adults Only! FYI: This is TCKing12 idea.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fifty Shades of Peter and Kimi! **_

_**a/n: This is the first ever M rated Rugrats/All Growing Up! I've ever done! This is about Peter Albany(TCKing12) and Kimi Finester as they will have an affair with one another. This will take place on Rugrats: Growing Up! after Chuckie's death. It's been five years now, and Kimi is now twenty-three as she going through changes as she happily with her husband, Peter. **_

_**Fyi, This was TCKing12 idea. **_

_**Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1: ~The new side of Kimi~**_

It's been five years since Chuckie Finester pass away! Kimi hated it that Chuckie died because of Tommy Pickles. Kimi wishes that Tommy was dead instead of Chuckie. Kimi doesn't want to be the nice goody girl, she wants to be the Bad ass Bitch of Reptar City. Even though, Peter mostly takes care of her and buy everything for her. They have two kids together named George and Abigail and Kimi still isn't satisfied yet. Kimi wants revenge!

One morning, Peter walk in the bedroom as he was shirtless and strong looking as he have the perfect abs and muscular arms. He has short brown hair with a perfect smile as he was wearing a black jogging pants as he was walking bare feet. Him and Kimi's bedroom was a size of a big living room and it was the room where all the royal Kings and Queens sleep in. Peter is was next bloodline to be King of the Albany's legacy! Peter watches Kimi combing her long black and purple hair as she looks like a true Queen. Kimi was wearing a pink robe as she looks beautiful and attractive to Peter as he was getting a hard on as he was rubbing his area and jerking off Peter walk over to Kimi was he was kissing her neck as Kimi started to moaned.

" You want more?" asked Kimi.

" I always want more from you my love." Peter replied as he was kissing her neck while putting his hand on her breast. Kimi took off her robe as she wasn't wearing a bra just panties as Peter was rubbing on her breast and was licking and kissing her neck as Kimi started moaning louder.

" Oh Peter!" moaned Kimi.

" Get down on your knees." Peter told Kimi. Kimi nods her head as she got down on her knees as Peter pull down his jogging pants and his black boxer brief as Peter pull out his long cock as Kimi was blushing and grinning as Kimi was messaging his cock up and down as Peter was enjoying it. Suddenly, Kimi put his cock in her mouth as she was start sucking it. Peter was in paradise like he was in heaven. Peter grab her head as he was moving her head back and forth as Kimi was starting coking.

" Oh yeah Kimi!" said Peter as Kimi was blushing as she was sucking his cock. Peter raise her up and lay her back on the bed as he pulls her panties down and start kissing and licking her vagina as Kimi was moaning louder. " Oh Peter!"

Meanwhile, while Peter and Kimi was having sex, someone knock on the door as both Peter and Kimi was mad that they got interrupted as Kimi got up and but some clothes on as Peter did the same as they walk to the door to see who it was as it turns out to be Lil.

Lillian was wearing a beautiful black and white dress as she had long Brunette hair curl up in a style as she had make-up on. she was also wearing black heels.

" I'm about damn time you guys answer your door." said Lil.

" Lillian! What a surprise! I wasn't expecting to see you." said Kimi.

" Neither did I." Peter replied as Kimi hit him in the chest.

" I came by to see you! And to tell you something about that skank, Cree Carmichael." Lil was getting pissed off when she say Cree's name.

" What about her?" Kimi asked.

" What about her? The bitch slept with my brother!" Lil was getting angry.

" Ok? Lillian it's not like she was cheating on him or anything! Her and Peter-2 broke up!" Kimi was telling Lil.

" Do that mean I want my brother, Phillip fucking with that skank!" yelled Lil. " Hell to the no!"

" Ok? What you want us to do?" asked Peter. " You want us to go and tell Phil to not date Cree? That's ridiculous!"

" No, I'm going to tell you what you guys going to do! I want you to find another girl that can flirt with my brother and get them together and make Cree think that Phil is with someone else!" said Lil. " And I will give her a GirlBye! Because Fearless Lillian is running this shit!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fifty Shades of Peter and Kimi! **_

_**a/n: This is the first ever M rated Rugrats/All Growing Up! I've ever done! This is about Peter Albany(TCKing12) and Kimi Finester as they will have an affair with one another. This will take place on Rugrats: Growing Up! after Chuckie's death. It's been five years now, and Kimi is now twenty-three as she going through changes as she happily with her husband, Peter. **_

_**Fyi, This was TCKing12 idea.**_

_**HAxel Levine is owned by AsToldbyHazel**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 2: ~You Bitch!~**_

Lillian and Kimi found a perfect match for Phil Deville as her named is Hazel Levine. Hazel is a perfect match for Phil. She has beautiful blonde hair, her face is very smooth, the red lipstick that she was wearing was very red and juicy, she very attractive and very nice and friendly. Lil wants to hurry and end Phil and Cree relationship as soon as possible! Hazel was wearing a beautiful red dress with black heels as she was talking to Lil and Kimi at the Java Lava Coffee Shop. Lil was wearing a beautiful black dress with black heels and had her Burnette hair straighten as she added highlights into it. Kimi was wearing a black and white dress with black heels as her dark and purle hair was in a desighn when she was at All Grown Up! Kimi didn't like the idea of get Phil and Cree to break up since that's not her business or Lil but, Lil wants to hurry and end their relationships ASAP!

" So, Hazel! It's good to finally meet you!" said Lil.

" It's good to meet you too!" Hazel replied. " About the situation with your brother, Phil and his girlfriend, Cree... I really don't think it's a good idea for interrupt their relationship."

" Did I fucking ask you Hazel what you think?" Lillian questioned as she being the evil twin. " I want you to go over there and flirt with Phil and do your damn job! Or I'll tell everyone that you and Zack have a thing together! And just imagine when Starr finds out..." Lil being a total of bitch as Kimi and Hazel roll their eyes at Lil while she was talking.

" Starr will be very pissed off and she probablly wants to beat your ass for it!" said Lil. " Do you really want that?"

" Nothing happend betweeen me and Zack!" yelled Hazel.

" But... I can make that happend! I will spread a rumor about you Hazel because you an't shit to me!" Lil told her. " You, Courtney, Cree, Natalie, CeCe and especially Angelica and Susie an't shit to me! I don't like you guys! So, go do your job Bitch!" Lil call her out.

" Go suck a dick you whore!" Hazel call her out as she walks off to Phil as Lil was getting pissed off as Kimi started laughing on the side.

" Can you believe that?" asked Lil. " No respect!"

" Maybe next time you will be a little bit nicer next time!" Kimi told her.

" Whatever." Lil rolled her eyes at Kimi.

Hazel sat down with Phil as she was being nice to Phil as she was smiling so beautiful.

" Hello Phil!" said Hazel.

" Hey Hazel, it's good seeing you." smiled Phil. " What you up to?"

Hazel shook her head as she was getting a little nervous, " Oh, nothing just enjoying this night!"

" Yeah, I was waiting on my girlfriend, Cree to be over here." said Phil.

Hazel turns as she see Lil tell her to go for it.

" Maybe, I can stay here until Cree gets back." Hazel replied as she was rubbing his arms and hands as Phil gets the message that something bad is going on with Hazel.

" What's going on Hazel, why are you touching me like that?" asked Phil before Hazel could explained, Cree walk in with her red dress with long black heels as her black/blondish hair was all curl up as she was being sexy. Phil and Hazel turn and face Cree as Cree was getting all pissed off when she sees Phil and Hazel together.

" What the hell is going on!" yelled Cree.

" Babe, it's not what it looks like..." Phil was getting nervous. " Me and Hazel was just talking and being friendly.

" She being friendly alright! She rubbing on your hands! I can't believe you are cheating on me!" cried Cree.

" Babe, I'm not cheating on you." said Phil.

" I'm I suppose to believe you? really?" Cree questioned him.

Hazel got up as she was trying to explained that nothing happend.

" Cree, there's nothing going..." before Hazel could finished, Cree slap her across the face hard as people was just watching and was surprise that Cree slap Hazel as Hazel cried.

" Go to hell!" yelled Cree as she snap her finger. " GirlBye!" Cree walks off. Phil looks at Hazel as he was disappointed of her and walk away.

Lil and Kimi walk up to Hazel as Kimi ask Hazel was she was ok. Hazel turns around and slap Lil across the face hard.

" Take you money bitch! I'm done!" yelled Hazel as she walks off from Lil and Kimi.

Back at Peter and Kimi's Confederacy palace, Kimi came home as she was tired from the drama as her husband, Peter was there wearing his red shirt with black pair of jean and white pair of sock as he see Kimi looks tired as he got up from the couch as walk over to Kimi and ask her what's wrong.

" Hey babe, what's wrong." asked Peter.

" Lillian!" said Kimi as she say it with anger.

" What she do now?" asked Peter. " She found a girl to flirt with Phil?"

" Yes and it was Hazel." Kimi answered.

" Hazel? Why Hazel?" Peter questioned.

Kimi shook her head and was clueless, " I don't know! Lil was very rude and mean toward Hazel and I was damn glad that Hazel slap the shit out of her."

Peter kiss her hand as he was talking to her very nice and romantically, " I know how to make you feel better."

" Like what?" asked Kimi.

Peter grab Kimi ass as he hold it really tight as Kimi started liking it as she knows what Peter is think. The two of them started making out while Peter lift up Kimi and carried her upstairs to their bed room. Peter open the door as he lay Kimi on the bed on her back as he was taking her clothes off and show her red bra and panties. Peter lift up his shirt while Kimi pull down his pants and boxers as he was completly naked as he was showing his eight inch dick as Kimi was liking it as she put her left hand on his dick as she was jerking it off and start sucking it. As Peter was enjoying it.

" Oh yes Kimi!" Peter was relaxing while Kimi was sucing his penis. Kimi lay down on the bed while Peter pull down her panties and start licking her vagina as Kimi started moaning and was yelling Peter's name.

" Oh Yes, Peter fuck me!" said Kimi

" Yes mam." Peter replied as he grab his dick and squeeze it in her vagina as Kimi started to moaned louder.

" Oh Fuck! Fuck me Peter Albany!" Kimi moaned louder as Peter start pounding her ass hard as he was about to cum.

" Oh fuck! I'm about to cum!" Peter told Kimi.

" Please cum all over me babe!" Kimi insited Peter to.

" I'm coming!" Peter told KImi as he took out his cock and squirt white orgasm on her ass as Peter moaned so loud as KImi started liking it.

Peter and Kimi started makeing out on their bed and they was enjoying their night together.

To Be Continued...


End file.
